Almas gemelas
by Yumi Di Vongola
Summary: En un mundo donde podías encontrar a la persona que te comlementaba y amaría, tu alma gemela, através de un somple lazo, todos estaban ansiando conocerlos, pasar por una calle y saber que habían encontrada a la persona que tanto ansiaban. Toshinori Yagi, rezaba para que su lazo nunca se volviera rojo.


_**Prólogo**_

Solo tenía seis años cuando Toshinori Yagi se enfrentó a algo que le cambiaría la vida para siempre.

La maestra Yamamoto apareció en la clase con una suave sonrisa, viendo a todos y cada uno de sus alumnos con un brillo especial en sus ojos, acercándose a la pizarra para escribir el título de la clase de esa ocasión.

Almas gemelas.

Todos los niños vieron emocionados la lección del día, ellos llevaban mucho tiempo queriendo saber lo que significaba el lazo que se encontraba en sus dedos, haciendo que rápidamente la excitación se notará en la habitación mientras los pequeños hablaban con entusiasmo.

La profesora de cabellos azabaches dio suaves palmadas, tratando de llamar la atención de sus alumnos.

\- Venga niños, ha llegado la hora de hablar de este tema que estoy segura de que todos estáis deseando conocer. - Su única respuesta fue el aumento del entusiasmo en el aula. - Jajaja ya veo que sí, pero si no guardáis silencio no podréis entender nada de lo que os voy a contar.

En ese momento todos se quedaron en silencio mientras veían a su profesora con intensidad y emoción.

Ella solo los veía con dulzura, recordando como fue en su momento cuadno le explicaron lo mismo que estaba por contarle a sus jóvenes estudiantes.

\- ¿Alguien podría decirme lo que es un Alma gemela?

\- ¡Yo! - Algunos de los niños levantaron sus manos. - Un alma gemela es una persona que siempre estará contigo.

\- Jejeje es algo parecido. Un alma gemela es una persona que está a ti por el lazo del destino, como el que tenía en vuestros dedos meñiques, y que significa que es la persona que os complementa y con quien seréis siempre felices.

La profesora guardó silencio algunos minutos, viendo como los pequeños veían emocionados sus dedos, unidos al lazo que estaban en sus manos.

\- ¡Yo tengo dos! - Dijo una niña que veía sus manos con ojos brillosos.

\- Eso es normal, significa que tienes dos almas gemelas.

Al momento los pequeños empezaron a corear un "¡Yo también tengo dos!"; entre los que se encontraba Toshinori mientras los veía con sus ojos brillantes.

¡Había dos personas en el mundo que estaban dispuestas a amarle!

Se sentía tan afortunado y ansioso de poder conocerlas.

Por otra parte, muchos de los pequeños veían curiosos a su alrededor, tratando de ver cómo serían los lazos de sus compañeros, después de todo, sus lazos eran ocultos a la vista de todos menos a las de las personas que eran almas gemelas.

\- Bien niños. - La profesora aplaudió, dándose la vuelta para empezar a escribir en la pizarra distintas palabras, sonriendo al notar que guardaban silencio. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a perderse una sola palabra de lo que le estaba contando. - ¿Alguien sabe lo que significa que su lazo sea blanco?

Todos se vieron entre sí, sin embargo, ninguno levantó la mano ni dijo nada.

\- El lazo blanco significa que vuestra alma gemela aún no ha nacido.

Los pequeños veían sus propios nudos en su meñique, comentándolo mientras Yagi apretaba sus dos manos en puños.

Sus dos lazos eran blancos, ¿ninguno de sus compañeros había nacido? ¡Pero no importaba! Él solo sería el más viejo de los tres, no obstante, eso no quería decir que no lo fueran a querer, ¿cierto? Porque las almas gemelas estaban destinadas, se amaban entre sí, lo que quería decir que le amarían aunque fuera mayor… ¿verdad?

\- El color rosa por otra parte significa que vuestra alma gemela ya nació, solo que aún no la conocéis.

Gritos emocionados se escucharon por la habitación mientras veían como sus lazos eran rosados, emocionados ante la perspectiva de que sus almas gemelas estaban cerca, solo que aún no las habían encontrado.

\- ¿Alguien sabría decirme qué significa el color rojo?

\- … - Una de las estudiantes levantó su mano. - Significa que ya encontraste a tu alma gemela.

-¡Correcto! Ya te encontraste con esa persona.

Dos niñas sonrieron radiantemente mientras se cogían de las manos, quedan pegadas la una a la otra mientras su lazo rojizo las unía aunque nadie pudiera verlo, aunque muchos estaban seguros de que eran almas gemelas por la forma en la que se veían, haciendo que muchos de los niños se sintieran celosos, ellos también querían esa unión.

\- Y, ¿el color negro?

Un silencio sepulcral se creó en el lugar ante la mención del último color, ninguno se atrevía a hablar o siquiera hacer un ruido. Hasta que un niño en la habitación levantó con duda, viendo inseguro ala azabache.

\- Significa que tu alma gemela ha muerto.

-... - El silencio era mortal cuando un desgarrador grito lo cortó.

\- ¡No es cierto! - Una de las niñas se había levantado temblando de pies a cabeza, viéndolo con ojos llorosos. - ¡Te equivocas! ¡No está muerto!

Al momento la señora Yamamoto se acercó a la pequeña que giraba con su corazón roto, pataleando mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus mejillas. Ella trató de calmarla, y con una profesora de guardia que los había escuchado, salieron para calmar a la pequeña.

Ella nunca conocería a su alma gemela; había muerto.

El silencio en la clase era aterrador mientras ela se acercaba, tratando de sonreírles a sus estudiantes para transmitirles seguridad.

\- Cuanto más se oscurece el lazo en vuestras manos significa que vuestra alma gemela está en peligro, cerca de la muerte. El color negro significa, que ha fallecido.

Trató de suavizar el golpe que sabía que sufrirían, pero no era tan fácil como trataba de aparentar.

\- Y entonces vi que tenía dos almas gemelas. - Un pequeño Toshinori de seis años hablaba emocionado con la madre Yukito, la dueña del orfanato donde Yagi vivía. Él agitaba sus pequeñas piernas en el aire mientras sus ojos azules brillaban de emoción. - Ne, ¿crees que mis almas gemelas estarán felices de encontrarme?

\- Estoy segura de que sí.- ella rió mientras acariciaba los cabellos del pequeño. - Después de todo, ¿cómo no hacerlo con un encanto como tú?

Él no estaba convencido de esas palabras, después de todo sus padres le abandonaron en es orfanato sin darle una segunda mirada cuando era un bebé; y ahora, nadie le quería adoptar ya que no tenía valor alguno por no poseer un quirck.

Pero no pudo evitar sonreír emocionado, él quería creer que sus almas gemelas le ibana querer apesar de eso, porque eso es lo que hacen los destinados.

El conocer a Nana había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, por primera vez, el nuevo dueño del One For All había sentido que tenía una familia, una madre.

Ella le había consolado cuando más lo necesitaba, le había servido un plato de comida caliente cuando no tenía que comer, le había escuchado cuando él sufría en sus hogares de acogida, le había apoyado y animado a seguir sus sueños.

Era por ello que no podía dejar de llorar, sintiéndose a morir por haberla perdido, sin nada que hubiera podido hacer para salvarla de la muerte que le había causado All For One.

\- Debes de marcharte a Estados Unidos.

\- ¡No puedo! Nana- sensei, ella… ¡Yo tengo…!

\- ¡Tienes que sobrevivir!- Gran Torino no dudo en darle un fuerte golpe que hizo que su estudiante se estrellara contra la pared.- Ella entregó su vida para que tú pudieras vivir, para que pudieras continuar con el legado que te dejo. Si te quedas aquí correrás peligro, All For One podría atraparte y aún no tienes el suficiente poder para enfrentarte a él. Si tú mueres ahora, todo por lo que ella se sacrificó nno habrá servido de nada.

El grito de dolor que salió de sus labios fue desgarrador, agitándose mientras el luto por su maestra, no, por su madre le desgarraba.

Él no pudo ver como su espartano tutor derramaba silenciosas lágrimas.

El momento en el que Toshinori se dio cuenta de que su lazo se transformaba en uno rosado sintió com su corazón latía tan fuerte que se le iba a escapar del pecho.

En estos momentos él ya tenía dieciocho años y saber que uno de sus destinados había nacido había logrado que su mundo entero temblara.

¡Tenía que buscarlo, conocerlo!

\- No puedes hacer eso. - Gran Torino le estaba hablando desde el auricular, una llamada que costaría una fortuna pero que siempre valía la pena.

\- Pero…

\- Tu destinado acaba de nacer, es solo un bebé. Ir a buscarlo solo te convertiría en un pedófilo.- Sus palabras murieron en su garganta al escucharlo. - Además, All For On te sigue buscando, él es un peligro mayor. Es mejor que te quedes ahí, y cuando sea el momento, podrás venir a buscarlo.

Sabía que él llevaba razón, pero eso no hacía que las cosas fueran más fáciles.

Finalmente se resignó, prometiendose así mismo que una vez acabará con All For One iría a buscar a sus almas gemelas y estarían los tres juntos. Y el ver como meses después su otro lazo se tornaba de color rosado, solo hacía que ese deseo aumentarla.

Los años habían pasado demasiado rápido, apenas había notado que habían pasado otros dieciocho años, todo porque el convertirse en el Símbolo de la Paz había consumido todo su tiempo, y sino fuera porque vio la fecha en los periódicos, no se habría percatado.

Ahora podía ir a verlos, buscarlos y formar la familia que había soñado desde que era un niño, pero sabía que aún no era el momento.

En estos momentos estaba en Japón, decidido mientras iba a enfrentarse al mayor villano de todos los tiempos con un único propósito en mente: derrotarlo significaba poder tener una familia con sus almas gemelas, pues estos estarían completamente a salvo.

La pelea había sido la peor en la historia, las heridas que le había ocasionado casi logran acabar con su vida, pero ahí estaba, vivo mientras se arrastraba con dolor por los pasillos del hospital con una sonrisa. A pesar de las heridas estaba convencido de que ellos le amarían, y aún así, cuando se vio en el espejo, todas sus convicciones se vieron incineradas y reducidas a la nada.

La persona que le devolvía la mirada estaba demacrada. La piel se le adería de forma dolorosa a los huesos, sus pómulos estaban hundidos, sus ojos estaban llenos de ojeras. Era un muerto en vida.

Supo en ese momento que nunca podría buscar a sus almas gemelas, no podía dejar que ellos se vieran obligados a estar unidos a alguien que estaba a un mísero paso de la muerte, estaba más en aquel mundo que en este.

Con el paso de los meses descubrió varias cosas.

Sus heridas le impedían poder respirar normal, apenas podía comer, los medicamentos eran lo bastante fuertes para poder suavizar aunque fuera un poco el dolor que le aquejaba.

Ya no podía seguir siendo el héroe que fue en el pasado, sus horas se reducían cada vez más. Había llegado el momento de encontrar un sucesor, por mucho que le doliera la idea, pues aún sentía que debía ayudar mucho más al mundo, que lo que había hecho no era bastante.

Naomasa, su mejor amigo, no dejaba de molestarle para que fuera en busca de sus almas gemelas.

Toshinori entendía lo que él quería, buscaba que encontrara la felicidad que muchos de ellos habían encontrado, pero él no quería obligarles a tener que soportar un lazo con alguien como él… un _monstruo._

Si fuera el viejo All Might no hubiera dudado en buscarlos, era alguien atractivo a pesar de su edad, alguien que podía comer. alguien que no tosía sangre y que no tenía problemas para respirar. Alguien que no oba asustando a la gente ni hacía que los niños se asustaran y llorarán por verlo.

No podía recordar cuántas veces los niños le habían señalado susurrando cosas como:

"Mira mamá, es un Zombie"

"Un monstruo"

"Mami, me da miedo"

Todo eso lo decían mientras lo señalaban, sus madres trataban de regalarlos, pero hasta los adultos lo veían y trataban igual que los pequeños. trataban de evitar mirarlo o se le quedaban viendo de forma fija.

Si pudiera volver al que era, podría haberlos buscado y estar juntos, pero no podía condenarlos a estar con alguien como él...estaban mejor alejados de su persona. A estar con alguien que cada día podía ser el último que viviera, alguien que estaba más muerto que vivo.

\- Deberías buscarlos

Ah… Ahí estaba otra vez.

\- Lo haré pronto.

\- Siempre dices eso, pero nunca lo haces.

Yagi le sonrió a Naomasa, no le gustaba mentir, pero decirle que nunca los buscaría sería guerra.

Toshinori acababa de derrotar a un villano que estaba haciendo estragos, no había resultado muy difícil, pero eso no era lo que le habñia dejado tan aturdido.

Su lazo de alma se había vuelto rojo.

Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, sintiendo como se le secaba la garganta mientras veía hacía abajo, notando como este se enredaba en sus pies hasta que quedó enganchado en el meñique del héroe que en esos momentos se encontraba hablando con un oficial de policía.

Lo tenía tan cerca, que podía sentir como su aliento se atascaba en su garganta sin querer pasar por ella.

\- All Might, ¿se encuentra bien? - Present Mic le dedicó una mirada tímida con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas que le hizo volver a la realidad.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Solo pensaba en el informe que tendré que hacer ahora.

Le dio una radiante sonrisa, esperando que su actuación como All Might fuera suficiente.

Mira hacia abajo.

Date cuenta.

Por favor, ve el lazo de nuestro destino.

A pesar de sus silenciosos ruegos, Mic no bajó su mirada y fue incapaz de verlo; dándole una última sonrisa al Símbolo de la Paz antes de pasar a atender al policía con el que se encontraba hablando.

Toshi no pudo evitar volver a ver su mano, dándose cuenta de que el rubió tenía un anillo de matrimonio en su dedo anular. ¿Significaba que había encontrado a su otra alma gemela? ¿Cómo sería? ¿Qué pensarían de él? ¿Tendrían una familia?

Pudo oír la risa de su alma gemela y como incluso le vio por un segundo de reojo sonrojado antes de volver darle la espalda.

Present Mic no tenía idea de que estaba junto a su alma gemela.

De que ya no es el que era antes.

De que al no ver su mano, le había dejado el camino libre para huir.

Le dio una última mirada con el corazón en un puño antes de saltar por los edificios, perdiéndose en el cielo.

Habían pasado unos días desde ese encuentro y Toshinori no podía dejar de observar sus manos, un lazo rojizo y el otro rosado.

Algo dentro de él quería quienes eran sus almas gemelas y buscarlas; pero otra parte, le recordaba que hacer eso era darles una condena que nadie debería tener. No obstante, lo peor de todo resultó ser una última parte de su conciencia que no hacía más que decirle, que lo mejor era cortar su lazo.

Vagamente podía recordar que les explicaron que había ocasiones en la que un alma gemela podría cortar su lazo, solo si lo deseaba con verdadera fuerza y entonces, su lazo se haría visible para el resto del mundo, algo que les causaría problemas a los causantes.

Sus manos apretaron con fuerza las tijeras que estaban entre ellas mientras veían esos hilos que se movían, agitaban mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era cortarlo, pero se le hacía tan doloroso.

Se preguntaba vagamente si Mic se preguntaría quién era su otra alma gemela cuando la viera, si trataría de sber quién era.

Era consciente que mucha gente había querido a All Might como su destinado, pero nadie deseaba a Toshinori Yagi.

Toshinori Yagi siempre había sido alguien repudiado, no tenía derecho a ser amado y nunca lo sería.

\- Lo siento.

Sollozó mientras llevaba las tijeras a su lazo rojizo.

¡Crack!

La cuerda cayó al suelo, agitándose de forma temblorosa.

Fue un milagro que no se cortará mientras las cambiaba de mano, temblando mientras trataba de enjuagar las lágrimas que no le dejaban ver para cortar con manos temblorosas la cuerd rosada.

Ambas se retorcían de forma dolorosa en el suelo, enlazándose entre sí mientras él dejaba escapar un desgarrador grito de dolor.

Su alma estaba hecha en pedazos, su mayor deseo se había visto destruido de la peor de las maneras. Y aún sabiendo que no tenía derecho, no pudo evitar coger las cuerdas que se habían enlazado entre sí para dormir abrazado a ellas entre sollozos y lágrimas, sabiendo en lo más profundo de su ser que esta había sido la mejor decisión.


End file.
